pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordranged7
Archives: 1, 2 ---- Message I acciendilly remove color of Clemont's Chespin please forgive me.--Kwj1991 (talk) 00:03, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Reply Huh, I'd thought people knew about the lock-down. Short story, some users have tampered with the Wikia database, causing certain incidents. Wikia decided to lock down all MediaWiki pages, but the protection is slowly being removed. Well, keep an eye out, maybe the protection might be removed during these days. Energy ''X'' 13:55, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Hello! :) Hi, I was wondering if there's any jobs that need doing that are related to the main series games. I'd like to contribute. I've read all the policies, and I think I'm ready to start. Thanks! :) (I hope this isn't a bit random). :P --DRAGONLEAF5678 13:19, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Red and Green Army's Pokémon Can you ask Kyurem147 what Pokémon did the red and green armies have during the first part of the 8th movie? DragonSpore18 (talk) 01:33 September 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you! I mostly relied on online playthroughs by let's-players; it was a tough job, though. I really appreciate your message. :) --DRAGONLEAF5678 18:27, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :Hi again, do you know if we have an article for Primo from HG/SS? Thanks! :) --DRAGONLEAF5678 18:50, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, right. Thanks for looking for me. I was just working on Violet City, and Primo is a prominent character over there. :) --DRAGONLEAF5678 19:06, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I am from the pokefanon wiki. I thought I'd help out here a bit! So I'd like you to tell me about the staff and active users around here please.HDMaster I hope we can put our differences behind us... For science.... You monster. (talk) 02:29, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Umm.... I'm not just some random contributor, you know. Why haven't you answered my question?HDMaster I hope we can put our differences behind us... For science.... You monster. (talk) 14:21, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Just who they are, and how much they're on here, basic stuff. I'd like to know who I'm talking to if I talk to someone.HDMaster I hope we can put our differences behind us... For science.... You monster. (talk) 16:03, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thanks. Also, I'd like for my bubble to be moved here from Pokefanon, if you do those.HDMaster I hope we can put our differences behind us... For science.... You monster. (talk) 16:22, September 5, 2015 (UTC) HDMaster This works on Pokefanon... 17:18, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay thank you.HDMaster I hope we can put our differences behind us... For science.... You monster. (talk) 17:37, September 5, 2015 (UTC) ManuHoratiu ManuHoratiu is replacing several photos that Kyurem147 uploaded last night with different ones again. Can you tell him to stop? DragonSpore18 (talk) 23:18 September 6, 2015 (UTC) Lyn's Pichu Do you think it should be renamed to Lena's Pichu as she isn't at the right age to keep a Pokemon, like Bonnie? Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:14, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Pikachu So what do you think new ash pikachu image?--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:38, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hi nadirmasoet@gmail here thanks for fixing Ashs Hawlucha, I accidentally miscounted Hehe sorry. Forum Your input on this discussion would be appreciated. Energy ''X'' 20:57, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Edit How come you reverted my edit on Mimi? since on other pokemon pages, the owners name has a link in the sentence stating what type it is and who it belongs to. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:33, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :If that's the case. Shouldn't the name of the trainer of the pokemon be removed on the page? (not the template) Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:38, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :Okay dokey. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:41, September 30, 2015 (UTC) ::A user that has Vulpix at the end of their name has made half of MoonlightSylveon's talk page aquamarine. Shall I sort it out? Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:48, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :::I'll do it later. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:54, September 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Do you think that the Pokemon section on the Team Plasma page should be removed? because the Pokemon are on the grunts page. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:02, September 30, 2015 (UTC) I'll do it now. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:05, September 30, 2015 (UTC) PT7 I've noticed that PT7 volumes haven't been created. Would you like me to create them? Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:38, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :I'll start soon. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:48, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :Do you think this page should be moved to Phantom Thief Pokémon 7: Volume 1, even though there is one volume. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:43, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm also planning on doing ETP too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:11, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Will do. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:42, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Rename Do you think Red (anime) and Blue (anime) should be renamed to Red (Origins) and Blue (Origins) since they appear in Origins and not the main series and it might confuse people into thinking that they appear in the main series plus other pages of characters who appeared in Origins also have (Origins) in the page names? Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:18, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :I understand. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:27, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Page I was thinking of splitting it into six parts - one per each generation, to allow more content to be written on the page, rather than having one giant page. Energy ''X'' 11:12, October 3, 2015 (UTC) I'll have to think about that, though. But this will apply to certain characters, like Brock and Misty. Base idea is to split pages of characters who have been in other regions, aside from guest appearances. Energy ''X'' 11:29, October 3, 2015 (UTC) I don't copy images from bulbapedia i just copy it from videos then convert the file to png. I ain't fooling you I just didnt know I'm sorry doesn't mean you should be harsh.NastuDragneel6 (talk) 11:49, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks I promise i dont copy images plus i just taking care of the missing images categoryNastuDragneel6 (talk) 11:55, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Ranger Battonnage manga Should the header be: ;Ranger Batonnage or ;Batonnage and should the name of the manga counterpart be: ;(Ranger Batonnage) or ;(Battonage) Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:59, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :Righty. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:01, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Do we still use the header of a game if they appear in one game? Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:08, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I'll remove them. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:14, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Oh Sorry about that. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:48, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :I haven't read it yet. I'm planning on getting GSC arc and RS arc for Christmas. I'm not buying XY arc till I've finished BW arc, which is one book away for me (read the mini-series). Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:51, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I've listed Grace's Klefki up for rename as I think it's better suited since it's recurring in the series, is it not? Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:55, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Right. Best to delete it then and if it comes up again, I'll recreate it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:05, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Rename I think characters that have "(Ranger)" in their name will have to be renamed to "(game)" as there is a manga called "Pokémon Ranger". Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:43, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll start tomorrow on that. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:21, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm going to rename this to Pokémon: D&P, PL & HGSS, to go inline with what you've written. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:53, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks, will do now. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:56, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::This needs updating to have the newly named template. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:00, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::Oh not that. In the template, the link to Pokémon: D&P, PL & HGSS is currently Pokémon: D&P, PT & HGSS. It needs changing. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:03, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Except, I can't since X protected. That's why I asked you to update it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:07, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Thanks :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:08, October 4, 2015 (UTC) You don't mind me renaming Ice (Character) to Ice (character) so it is inline with other pages with (character). Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:18, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Done. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:28, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :::The old name can be deleted now, same goes for the navigation template too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:30, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::All the redirects that have (Ranger) in them can be deleted now. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:25, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::The name Spencer can also be deleted since there is only Spencer Hale. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:27, October 5, 2015 (UTC) ReBURST, Ranger manga and Ranger Batonnage navi templates I'm planning on creating navigation templates for the chapters of them. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:50, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :I've created them. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:13, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :I'm also going to create Ginji's Rescue Team navi template too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:30, October 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Done. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:31, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Users Can you do something about this user and delete images that this user has uploaded as they are right. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:19, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :Can you do something about the user I first mentioned above. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:53, October 7, 2015 (UTC) What happened? Do you know what happened. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:44, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :There was a server problem before. Users couldn't edit and do other stuff. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:24, October 9, 2015 (UTC) ::I think it was due to some hack again. The graphic went to basic here on MonoBook. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:32, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Images Well, this just shows we don't need an entire gallery of Pokémon using the same move over and over. I am not for making new articles to move entire galleries. However, a proposal would be to reduce the number of images - say, 12, meaning two images are from each generation, from which one is from anime and one is from manga. Because frankly, there are just too many of them and don't bring in anything notable. Energy ''X'' 08:53, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well, I would approve, but we don't even have basic templates on move pages, let alone images of moves used in all generations. If it were to change, then we could make three rows of boxes - anime, manga and games - to show the move being used in those generations. Similar to Bulb, just expanded. Energy ''X'' 09:06, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh, it is not that difficult, I think. I believe I could do it in a moment. Unless it asks for that color coding, which is advanced. Energy ''X'' 09:15, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Move images What?! Why do that? I mean it was doing just fine. We need those there.--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:29, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Well maybe that's correct, but me, you and Spore put a lot of work getting those images on there. I thought that was an edge over Bulbapedia. Probably one of our best ones in fact.--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:39, October 10, 2015 (UTC) All right. I'll listen to your advice. Least me and Spore will have less work. You may have to inform tell spore also.--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:07, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Template I've finished the template. Take a look. Energy ''X'' 15:15, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Well, unless you have a proposal to change something about it, then go ahead. Energy ''X'' 18:06, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Organism Number 2 images There currently Deoxys Adventures and I think they should be renamed to Organism Number 2. Same for Organism Number 1. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:07, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :But how about these. I think this should be renamed Organism Number 2, this to Organism Number 2 Recover and this to Organism Number 2 Psycho Boost. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:11, October 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Fair enough then. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:15, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Picture help I just put a new picture for Jessie's Yanmega, but the page was written as Image.png even though I write it as Jessie_Yanmega.png. Could you help rename the picture?--Jokeman20 (talk) 15:42, October 13, 2015 (UTC) 365 I commend you on the success on not taking a break of day. Sure wish there were more of you. Energy ''X'' 08:28, October 17, 2015 (UTC) VIZ Media page Do you think a VIZ Media page should be created? Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:57, October 19, 2015 (UTC) :Okay then. I though maybe because we have many other companies here, I thought maybe we should have that too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:10, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Annie The page needs moving as there is more than one. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:42, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for doing that. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:56, October 20, 2015 (UTC) RBC images Can you delete them as I'm going to upload them again but better and in correct number sequence? Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:35, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:57, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Rename I think Zygarde (anime) should be renamed Squishy since it's nicknamed that. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:29, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:37, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::This needs renaming as the "I" is missing in Missile. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:37, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks. There is a category for pages and images to be renamed. I think you should check it out. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:41, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Category:Suggested Articles for Name Change. You'll have to remove the templates from the pics once you have renamed them. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:00, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::Your welcome. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:49, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "Title meaning" Steven+Amethyst=UnknownFusion (talk) 23:27, October 28, 2015 (UTC)Hey Lordranged7. I see you have the title of "Professor". What does it mean? Bryony's Bisharp Bryony also has Bisharp in the anime. You might have to rename these two Bryony's Bisharp and Bryony's Bisharp (anime).--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:20, October 29, 2015 (UTC) New Forum Forum:To Create or not to create... I think you should read it and I would like to see your opinion. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:58, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :Okey dokey. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:07, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Images Let's see what this guy has to offer first. If anything, you could start off by uploading the images from the last episode downloaded. Energy ''X'' 17:09, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Team Flare Do you think you can upload pictures of Celosia, Aliana, Xerosic, Bryony, and Mable as they appeared in XY093, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 04:44 October 31, 2015 (UTC) Making room I'm making spaces for DPA versions of Azelf, Mespirit and Uxie on DPA chapter pages for you to create. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:14, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :Okey dokey. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:15, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Images Hm, I thought we added the leading images without numbers. Energy ''X'' 20:09, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Well, I'd appreciate that, to keep conistency. Energy ''X'' 20:13, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Re:Chapter Plots Sorry thanks by the way, was it funnyNastuDragneel6 (talk) 13:05, November 2, 2015 (UTC) hi the next week what pokemon will be in confruntation? XY Kalos Quest episodes Hey, thanks for uploading episode pictures for XY093, but we still need pictures for the previous episodes of XY Kalos Quest. DragonSpore18 (talk) 22:21 November 2, 2015 (UTC) Hm, can you give the user your source, from which you take out the videos? It could give him the chance to prove himself. Energy ''X'' 22:42, November 2, 2015 (UTC)